The Difference Between Being Desired and Necessary
by Shiore-Hikaru
Summary: Takes place during the month period before the Chunin Exams. Worrying deeply for his lord's precarious situation as he is focused his sights on Sasuke, Kabuto continues his research for the sole purposed to lessen Orochimaru's possible failing health. As what seems to be jealousy and longing consumes Kabuto, will he continue as a mere servant or strive to be something more?


YAOI WARNING!

(Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi from Naruto)

[Takes place during Chunin exams during the month period before the finals]

Yaoi means male on male lovin' so if you're not into that there's nothing to see here, move along 0!

I was diligently at work, looking for possible medical treatments for Lord Orochimaru. It has already been nearly three years since the last time my lord has transferred bodies and now the time has almost come when he must transfer his soul to a new vessel. He has his sights on an Uchiha once again. But this time he's decided on an easier prey, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ideally I would prefer that he preform the Immortality Jutsu on another test subject now, but his mind's set on obtaining the Sharingan. He would risk everything and anything to obtain Sasuke. I've seen it in his eyes, such determination and ambition to attain his objective. How he smiles just mentioning his name and licks his lips as the name Sasuke escapes his mouth.

A bit of jealousy and contempt fills my thoughts whenever he does that, but like any loyal servant I put my frustrations aside to continue my duties. Sometimes I wish Lord Orochimaru would see me with those same eyes full of desire, but I am a mere servant. I am neither special nor necessary in his eyes, just a pawn to be used in his elaborate chest game…

I've let my mind wander away from my work for too long I have to keep working. I needed to be prepared; if Lord Orochimaru intends to hold out for Sasuke then I needed to make stronger medicine to stave off his pain…

I've been working nonstop for hours, exhaustion began to set in. But I hadn't reached my objective yet. Eventually, Lord Orochimaru's body will start to reject him; he'll grow weaker and weaker. But since he insists that his new body must be Sasuke then I must do my duty as his right-hand man and help ease his pain when the time comes.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it? I've asked to be left undisturbed," I answered bitterly.

"Lord Orochimaru has requested your presence in his chambers," responded another unimportant vassal.

"Very well," I merely replied trying to withhold my frustrations that my work has been disrupted. For if my lord has requested me, no matter what I was doing, I would always drop everything no matter how important it was. I cannot keep him waiting.

I stood outside his chamber and prepared myself to meet with him, he usually doesn't request an audience with me unless it's urgent, especially so late into the night. I knocked on his door and said respectfully, "You wished to see me Lord Orochimaru."

"Come in Kabuto…" was all he responded. I grabbed the door's handle, turned it and entered the room slowly. As I closed the door behind me I turned to face my lord and adjusted my glasses slightly with the tips of my fingers. I saw my lord lying on top of his bed resting comfortably underneath his covers.

The room had a dim and warm glow for it was lightened by candle light. It was a bit hard to see but I could see my lord and that's all that matters. I bowed before him and got on my knees as to not offend him. "Is there something the matter my lord?" I asked so I could fulfill his request.

"Kabuto, come closer," he said without looking at me and so softly that it was almost inaudible. I got off my knees and came close to his bed side, my lord then sat up. He met my eyes; I wished he wouldn't look at me. Those eyes that desire another, I felt sad that I could never be that person he most needs. But I held onto that sadness and masked it. "You look so tired, Kabuto. What were you doing?" he asked, breaking my thoughts

"I was just doing research my lord," I answered, cautiously enough so he wouldn't know it was for him.

"Medical research?" he guessed. I stood mute; surprised he caught on so quickly. "Heh, what else would you be doing, it seems that is what you've been doing a lot lately," he chuckled softly to himself as he broke his gaze. "But what I want to know is why," he added as he reconnected.

"For you of course, Lord Orochimaru," I answered as objectively and emotionless as I could. I did not want him to sense sentiment in my answer. I am his servant; he is my master and nothing more…

"But I feel fine. Why would you go through all that trouble, Kabuto?" he questioned. I just wanted to confess my feelings already but I knew I shouldn't… I couldn't, it was not my place. My place was on the ground bowing at his feet, not being held amorously in his arms.

"I was merely being productive with my time Lord Orochimaru. In preparation for your upcoming transfer," I answered sensibly.

"You mean for Sasuke?" he added. How much contempt I held for that name, it was almost unbearable. I wanted to drop the subject all together but I couldn't without causing suspicion. "Tell me, Kabuto. What do you think of young Sasuke?" questioned lord Orochimaru, intrigued to hear of my opinion.

"May I speak out of line for a moment, my lord," I said a bit hesitant to venture further on the subject. He merely raised a brow and nodded in acceptance. "Wouldn't it be easier to just use the Immortality Jutsu on a pawn we already have? Then you can capture Sasuke without causing yourself to suffer by waiting," I suggested.

"Is that why you're working hard on your research, Kabuto? So I won't 'suffer'?" he asked while quoting my statement. It was getting harder to keep myself composed, he definitely could read me. He simply smiled as he pulled back his covers and stood onto his feet. I backed away as to not meet his gaze but he managed to back me up against the wall and put his face close to mine. "Do you desire me, Kabuto?" he asked with a grin.

I immediately found myself blushing at his question. He laughed softly at my shy gesture and said, "I'll take that as a yes. You desire me even though I do not desire you." My heart felt as if it would break in two, I got the answer to my yearning the hard way and even though I knew the outcome I never would've guessed it would hurt me so bad. I felt as a few tears escaped my eyes, Lord Orochimaru's smile faded as he lowered my glasses and wiped tears from my eyes. "I do not desire you, but you are necessary to me, Kabuto," he said as he cupped my chin and kissed my lips.

I was completely shocked of what was happening; Lord Orochimaru began to embrace me closer to his body as he deepened the kiss. I could feel his rather large tongue message my own. I couldn't take it anymore! I wrapped my hands around his neck and allowed him to press me harder against the wall. His body began to gyrate all over mine; I could feel his thigh grinding against my crotch and it felt so good.

When he pulled away from our kiss his tongue retreated inside his mouth, a mixture of our saliva still connected us. I began to pant hard trying to catch my breath for my lord has stolen it away. Lord Orochimaru laid me on top of his bed and began to strip his clothing. I swiftly caught up to him and removed my own as to not keep him waiting. He lies on top of me and begins to kiss my neck; I could feel his fangs teethe on my skin hard enough so I could feel them but soft enough as to not puncture my neck. I began to breathe harder and letting out soft moans of approval. He began to venture down my body only pausing for small moments to lick and kiss my skin.

Finally he reached my crotch; my member was hard and waiting for him. He immediately put me inside his mouth and wasted no time. I could feel his tongue wrap around me and begin to stoke me. It felt amazing; I began to moan louder for him, "Ugh, Lord Orochimaru… my lord!"

Before I could reach sweet release he unraveled his tongue and detached me from his mouth. Before I could ask why he helped me onto my knees and placed himself inside me. I could feel him… I could feel him inside me…

As he went deeper I began to cry out from both pain and pleasure. Lord Orochimaru held me in his arms to keep me up. He began to rock me back and forth; once my body became accustomed to my lord I began to feel pleasure again. I heard him start to groan with passion as he continued to ram into me. He then grabbed onto my member with his hand as he used the force of his pelvis to stroke me.

I could feel it coming, I moaned louder as I was about to reach climax. "Lord Orochimaru!" I groaned as I released all over his hand. My lord continued his way with me until he too reached his end…

Afterwards I lied in bed with Lord Orochimaru, underneath his covers and in his embrace. My lord was now asleep after draining his essence into me. He did not desire me but he said that I was necessary to him and that's all I needed. My guess was that this night, the greatest gift I could receive from my lord was just his way of showing gratitude. He didn't need to say it or show it in any way; I am merely a servant after all. But I was glad this night happened.

I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep. Just as I was about to wander into a deep sleep myself I could've sworn that Lord Orochimaru tightened his embrace and whispered, "I don't say this often but, thank you."


End file.
